In the related art, a python print pattern is printed on a front surface of fastener tapes and a transparent film is bonded to the front surface on which the pattern is printed. As shown in FIG. 6, Patent Document 1 discloses a slide fastener 100 in which a pattern 102 is printed on a front surface of fastener tapes 101 with ink jet printing, and then the front surface is coated with transparent films 103. In the slide fastener 100 shown in FIG. 7, a groove-shaped concaves and convexes 104 are formed on the surface of the transparent film 103 in order to prevent slip or improve decorative quality.
Patent Document 1: WO 2009/068848 A2
In the fastener tapes having the python print pattern, there is a problem in that it is difficult to produce a python-texture. Patent Document 1 discloses a slide fastener in which the pattern is printed on the front surface of the fastener tapes and then the transparent film is coated thereon, and a slide fastener in which a concave-convex pattern consisting of a plurality of grooves is provided. However, Patent Document 1 does not provide a solution for the foregoing problem.